


Свежая кровь

by tenthorns, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Во время празднования юбилея пожарной части случается непредвиденное
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Свежая кровь

Лио потер глаза, а затем для верности ущипнул себя за запястье — но это не помогло. На вершине огромного, полностью покрытого кремом праздничного торта восседал белый гусь: вид у него был настолько важный, как будто вся вечеринка была устроена в его честь — а вовсе не в честь юбилея пожарной части.

— Это что, какой-то намек? — Айна отмерла первой. — Почему именно гусь? Якобы мы такие же напыщенные, как он?

— Гуси милые, — рассеянно отозвался Гало. — Может быть, это, ну, какой-нибудь квест? И мы должны что-нибудь с ним сделать?

— Убить и запечь? — предложил Игнис. — Не так уж много вещей, которые можно было бы сделать с гусем.

Самопровозглашенный герой вечера с гордым видом спустился на пол и тут же попытался ухватить Гало за штанину. Лио отстраненно подумал, что они были бы не они — если бы все прошло по плану. В прошлый раз, когда они просто собрались все вместе вечером пятницы, Гало исполнял на столе какой-то неизвестный, но очень зажигательный танец — и в итоге упал, повредив щиколотку. А до этого Винни заполз на кухню пиццерии и весь извалялся в муке, и поймать его получилось только спустя час усиленных поисков.

То, что после этого им не запретили снова приходить в пиццерию, было каким-то чудом. Или во всем было виновато обаяние Гало, против которого человечество еще не придумало оружия.

— Дружок, — уговаривал тем временем гуся Гало, — мои штаны не такие уж и вкусные. 

На гуся его уговоры не действовали. Айна попыталась помочь — и гусь тут же ущипнул ее за палец, загоготав при этом так громко и омерзительно, что Лио услышал даже через играющую на фоне музыку.

— Может быть, выпустить его на свободу? — предположил Лио.

Гало учтиво распахнул перед гусем дверь, но тот приглашение отправиться на волю проигнорировал.

***

— В агенстве перепутали, — сообщил Реми через двадцать минут. — Вместо танцовщицы отправили к нам гуся, которого заказали для корпоратива в компании “Золотой гусь”.

Герой этого вечера согласно гоготнул и боднул Гало в бедро.

— Все-таки нужно отпустить его, — сказал Лио. — Отвезти куда-нибудь на ферму. Не съедать же его, в конце концов.

— Между прочим, я знаю отличный рецепт, — заявил Игнис.

— На ферме его, скорее всего, тоже съедят, — вздохнула Айна. — А сначала откормят так, что он не сможет двигаться. 

— Ты права, — кивнул Гало. — Не самая лучшая идея. 

Он на секунду задумался, но почти сразу же его лицо просияло.

— Мы возьмем его с собой! — произнес он. — Пусть будет талисманом нашей пожарной части. Сошьем ему форму, и пусть живет у нас. 

— Можно сделать с ним плакаты, — воодушевился Реми. — Мол, гусь призывает всех выключать электричество. Гусь всегда прилетит на помощь.

— Не прилетит, — заметила Айна. — У него крылья подрезаны.

— Ну, прибежит. — Кажется, Гало это не сильно смутило. — Вот что, надо дать ему имя. Это же теперь наш гусь — а не просто какой-то там.

Лио подозрительно посмотрел на гуся — тот ответил ему еще более подозрительным взглядом. Кажется, не то чтобы он хотел лететь или даже бежать на помощь. Вряд ли он вообще хотел делать что-либо кроме того, чтобы шипеть, щипаться и хватать Гало за штаны.

Впрочем, подумал, Лио, все могло быть хуже. Например, в торте мог быть лев. Или носорог. Или бегемот.

— Можно назвать его Эбенезер, — предложил он. — По-моему, звучит хорошо. И запоминается.

Гусь снова гоготнул — но на этот раз куда более дружелюбно, как будто сам он уже хотя бы немного, но ощутил себя частью команды.


End file.
